Mint Dessert
by Raining Eros
Summary: This is a all new Fanfic. It is about a seldomly used couple. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review. I now present a Mint and Keichierro fanfic. If you're going to bash it, don't read it. Everyone else enjoy.


**A Mint Dessert**

Hi everyone who is reading this. I am writing this because inspiration struck and when I searched this site I found that there are no other stories about this couple. So bear with me. I will delete this if no one likes it. So since I know you are now wondering which couple this is, I now announce the creation of Keichierro and Mint fanfic.

Disclaimer: Author says in bored voice. I do not own Tokyo/ Mew Mew Power or anything related to it except my fan fic.

On with the fanfic!

Keichierro was busy icing one of his new creations when a hurried Mint entered the kitchen, put on rubber gloves and began to scrub dishes ferociously without saying a word. He couldn't believe his eyes, the princess was working. He was so shocked that he squeezed the icing tube to hard and the design was ruined. Sighing silently he placed it aside, because he knew Ichigo would be all too happy to eat the ruined tart and he began icing a new one.

Mint was deep in thought, she couldn't believe it. She, Mint Ariawa, Billionaire heiress, all out Diva and Blue Royal Lorikeet Superhero was washing dishes. She couldn't believe her boss and ally in tormenting Ichigo had ordered her to work.

-Flashback-

She was dancing; she was the prima ballerina in Mam'zelle Angot, La Fete Etrange and Le Baiser de la Fe'e. She was dancing at the Convent Garden in London. It was heavenly, the rapt audience, the beauty of the dances and the thunderous applause as she finished and went forward to take her curtsey, and ten she realised it wasn't applause but rather Ichigo complain in her loud voice in her delicate ears.

"HELLO, EARTH TO MINT, COME IN MINT!" Ichigo jumped back when Mint suddenly turned and looked at her with an acid coated glance. "What do you want Ichigo?" Mint asked testily, she had been having the coolest daydream. Ichigo was puzzled, Mint had been staring into space with her teacup mid air to her lips for quite some time and now that she, Ichigo, had become concerned and now Mint had the nerve to snap at her. "You never do anything Mint, you just sit there and drink tea all day, do something I am drowning in customers. This wasn't the reason she had yelled at Mint but it was true. As per usual Ichigo was the only one doing any work around there. Bridget was falling over herself, Zakuro was away on a photo shoot in Paris and Purin was balancing on a ball while spin plates of cheesecake. CRASH. At least she was until a few moments ago. Keichierro was baking and Ryou as per usual was making Ichigo miserable.' Why doesn't he just admit he likes her?' wondered Mint, it was so obvious.

Zoning back in to Ichigo complaining to her about her lack of participation Mint decided to join Ryou in Ichigos torment. 'Sure Ichigo, I'll help." This stopped Ichigo in mid sentence, she looked like she was about to faint until Mint said, "Purin let Lettuce finish cleaning up and help Ichigo with the customers." Ichigo was furious, but she then left as several tables were summoning her.

Ryou made his way over and joined Mint at her usual table. "For a second there she looked like she was going to faint.' Ryou chuckle amused at Mints antics. "Come to think of it I think I was going to faint." He added as an afterthought. Mint smirked, "I can't imagine why, I'm sure you knew I wasn't serious. I mean leave it to her, she is like the maids at home, she lives to serve." Mint of course didn't really mean this, Ryou knew she really loved Ichigo like a sister and would protect her with her life, but spoilt brats would be spoilt brats. Ryou was silent for a time. "She really is drowning in customers, Purin is leaving soon to practice for the gymnastics competition and Lettuce is on clean-up duty, I think you had better help and do the dishes. Mint just stared at Ryou as if he were mad. I'm serious Mint, fly to it, otherwise I am going to start charging you for your tea." This got Mint moving, a pay cut would have not bothered her, put paying for all the tea she drank would bankrupt her.

-End Flashback-

"Morning Miss Aiazawa" Keichierro said with his usual elegant charm. Mint seemed to jump at the sound of his voice but then she regained her composure, turned slightly in his direction and flashing a warm smile returned the greeting.

That evening Mint was trying to figure out how she Mint Aiazawa had been forced into mop duty, first the dishes and then this. What had happened was Ryou had told Ichigo how he felt earlier and she had told him that she loved him too so he had given her the night off an they had set out on their first date.

Thinking as she mopped she remembered the encounter in the kitchen earlier with Keichierro. She hadn't jumped out of fright but rather out of surprise. She hadn't expected to see Keichierro; she hadn't been prepared for her reaction to his voice. She had been attracted to him forever, his voice sent tingles up her spine, his kind nature was sometimes annoying but ultimately attractive and he was just plain hot. She had fallen in love with him. She had long ago decided though that she wouldn't say anything to him because she knew he would not laugh at her but would say, in the nicest way possible, that it was just a child's crush and leave it at that. He would probably say she loved him as a father or sibling because of her family life being as it was. True, her father was always away on business and her mother at charity events and her brother was now at university overseas but she knew it wasn't puppy love but the true emotion of love that she felt for Keichierro. She could still remember the day she had met him, he charmed her with his first greeting of hello and then he had calmed her after explaining the entire Mew project.

Thinking she was alone, to break herself away from her thoughts of Keichierro who she was determined would not know about her love she began to think aloud on what she would do to the next person she saw mess on her clean floor. She then decided that she would go and change so she could go home, to her usual empty dinning room for supper. She felt forlorn as she went to change.

Keichierro was working in the lab when he suddenly heard a female screech that sent chills up his spine. Abandoning his usual calm he shot up the stairs to the café and then rushed to source of the scream in the changing rooms. There he saw a semi-nude Mint standing on the sink counter shrieking for help. When she saw a frozen Keichierro in the door, realizing she was semi-nude she made an effort to cover her self and then said in a calmer yet still terrified voice, "There's a mouse." Keichierro suddenly coming out of his trance regained his usual composure and calmly straightened up. Looking away and waiting for her to completely cover herself he asked, "Were is it?" Still scared and freaked out "Under the there." She said shakily pointing to the dressing cabinet, which the girls used to store their clothes when working. Making his way carefully over to the cupboard he opened the door to indeed see a tiny white mouse hiding in terror amongst Mints clothes. Chuckling Keichierro gently picked up the mouse. Turning to Mint with it safely nestled in his hands he saw her shrink back in terror. "Don't bring it any closer. " she said clutching her clothes to her like a shield. Chuckling still Keichierro said with an amused tone, "Purin said something about losing one of her mice from her magic act, I think we just found him." Walking out of the room he placed the mouse in an empty drawer in the kitchen for the night and made a mental note to give the mouse back it Purin the next day. As he exited the kitchen he found an embarrassed and fully dressed Mint exiting the change rooms. "Thanks Keichierro…" She paused awkwardly not knowing whether to mention what had happened, "Good Night." She then turned to leave but was stopped when she felt his hand on her arm, "Good Night Miss Arizawa." Keichierro said politely and then released her. She then left the café, not knowing that Keichierro watched her progress until she reached her limo and was out of sight with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Later while she brushed her ebony coloured Mint reflected on how it had felt when his hand had been wrapped around her bare upper arm, it had felt like heaven, she could only imagine what it would feel like should he ever truly hold her in his arms, she would die from the pleasure, she was sure of it. Happily thinking about Keichierro she fell asleep.

In the lab at the café Keichierro was finding it impossible to concentrate, a very strange occurrence for him. He couldn't get the scene from earlier out of his mind. He couldn't forget the terror he had felt when he had heard that scream or the image of the semi-nude Mint. This was what puzzled him. He liked Mint well enough, he thought of her as a little sister as did with all the Mews, but when he had seen her like that he had thought of her as anyone but a sister. Now he couldn't revert to the old feelings, he found that he wanted to see her as more. He could hardly believe the strong attraction he had felt towards her. He had touched her when saying goodbye to prove to himself that he wasn't attracted to her but had instead been surprised to feel a deep sense of longing. He couldn't believe it, he was attracted to the princess herself, the all out diva Mint and the strangest thing was that he didn't mind he really wanted to get to know her better. He was once again replaying the events from earlier in his mind when an extremely happy you entered. Ryou wasn't smiling but Keichierro could sense his happiness it wasn't hard, Ryou had been like a wound up spring until earlier when he had told Ichigo how he felt, now Ryou was more relaxed and happy, like his old self before his parents died.

Neither said anything but the did acknowledge each other's presence. Ryou then sat down to work. They ha not been working long when Keichierro once again couldn't concentrate and stopped typing. You noticing his friend and partners lack pf activity swivelled round to look at him. What he saw mad e him chuckle. Keichierro glancing at him scowled. 'What's so funny?" he asked, he was always more casual when only he and Ryou were around. "Nothing… Except that you're in love and you're none too happy about it." Ryou said looking with amusement at Keichierro who was leaning back into his chair. "What makes you say that?" Keichierro asked tiredly rubbing his eyes and not bothering to deny it. In his mind he had already admitted to himself that looking back he had always rather liked Mint more than the others and had never really seen her as a sister, he now realised he had actually always loved her he was w just realising it. "Nothing much, just you look like my reflection that I have been seeing for quite some time and you have a look on your face that I have never seen before, and you can't concentrate." Keichierro smiled weakly, "So it's pretty obvious then?" he had just confirmed that Ryou was right. "Not really, but I know you very well, remember? Besides it's only fair that I can read you like you read me with Ichigo." "How was the date?' Keichierro asked trying to change the subject. 'Great and we already have another one but don't change the subject. Who is she?" Ryou replied. "You wouldn't believe me and I didn't want you to believe me, I barely believe it myself. "Keichierro said warily. 'Ah. Snuck up on you did she, just like me and Ichigo." "You have no idea." Concurred Keichierro. "I REALLY didn't expect this. " Smiling smugly Ryou said "Well like you told me just the other day, during one of my tempers I think, we don't choose who we love, we simply love who our hearts choose." Ryou then deciding that he was going to leave his friend to his thoughts got up and left the room and his friend.

Keichierro then also realising that he wasn't going to get much done, closed the lab and left for his apartment where he spent a sleepless night thinking of his newly discovered love for Mint.

For the next few weeks Keichierro observed Mint more than usual, not that she noticed, but Ryou did. One night he decided to get revenge for all the hell Keichierro had given him about Ichigo and to give him some help as it was quite obvious that the fool was never going to approach her.

Keichierro was drinking some honey and mint flavoured tea in the kitchen when Ryou came in and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Sitting on the counter Ryou took a sip of his water and then stated matter-of-factly, "You're in love with Mint." Needless to say Keichierro was surprised, he spat out his tea he was so surprised, this was of course all the proof Ryou needed, as it was the first time he had seen Keichierro ever be anything but perfectly behaved and mannered. Wiping his mouth with a napkin Keichierro looked at Ryou with guilt in his eyes. "How did you find that out?" he asked not bothering to deny it. The way you've been acing and one or two other things" said Ryou thinking about how Ichigo had told him while they were together alone that she had also noticed the attraction between the two and she had through an unfair match of tickling him convinced him to give the couple a helping hand. Honestly that girl was turning him into a regular matchmaker. Shaking his head slightly Ryou looked at his bemused friend." I am going to be out of town for the next few days so as per usual, the cafes all yours to run. " Ryou then said out of the blue. Keichierro was curious, "Why the sudden trip?" he asked his blonde haired friend. Ryou grimaced, "Ichigos dad wants to get to know me so we're going on a father and daughters boyfriend camping trip. Ichigo and her mom are coming to but they're at another campsite. Ichigos made him swear not to kill, maim, or accidentally lose me, not that would matter he doesn't know that I am quite experienced in the woods and from what Ichigo tells me he isn't really the camping type, so it will be interesting to say the least." Ryou stopped and blushed as Keichierro was openly laughing in amusement. "Renee will be away on a photo shoot and Purin is away visiting her father overseas, so you will only have Lettuce and Mint as staff." This news sobered Keichierro up in an instant. He looked suspiciously at Ryou, "You're not setting me up by any chance are you?" Ryou put on his most innocent face and said in a "surprised" voice, "Who me? Never." Ryou then rather hurriedly exited the room before he burst out laughing.

The next day, Mint and Lettuce were surprised to find that they were the only ones at work. Keichierro greeted them pleasantly. He old them about the trips etc and then broke the news to tem that they would indeed be working and that Mint would not be allowed to simply drink tea because they were going to be working themselves silly. It was then that Lettuce broke her unfortunate news to Keichierro, she had a science expo so for the next two days she would be out of town, but she would be able to work that day. Keichierro was very understanding outwardly but inwardly he was panicking, he was going to be alone with Mint for the next two days until the others came back.

Mint was also inwardly panicking, she was going to be alone with the man she loved in close proximity for the next two days, she didn't know whether to be delighted or horrified.

That day they were bombarded with customers and Mint finally realise why Ichigo was always asking for a raise, this was hard work and she wasn't even doing half of what Ichigo usually did.

That night Mint was at home in her bed trying to sleep. She was very unsuccessful though as she was thinking about the next day with anticipation and anxiety. She had been tossing and turning for some time when she finally got up. She decided that she would go and see Keichierro as that seemed to be the only way that she would be able to soothe her active mind. Her parents were having a charity related party, so she transformed into her Mew form and flew of her balcony to the café. She knew she wouldn't be missed as the parties rarely ended before three in the morning and her parents headed straight to bed, as they would have to rise again at six.

When she arrived at the café she flew through an open window and detransformed. Silently making her way down the stairs until she reached the cafes main floor. She was silently walking through the room heading towards the laboratories door when she suddenly stubbed her toe on one of the tables and knocked one of the chairs to the floor. She started to hopping to keep her balance and in pain, while holding her throbbing toe. It was in this particular position Keichierro found her when he switched on the light as he came to investigate the noise. His face could only be described as stunned when e saw that particular scene in front of him.

"Hi Keichierro, Lovely evening, isn't it?" Mint said suddenly standing still and becoming conscious that she only had her leggings and large t-shirt that she slept in. "Evening, Miss Mint." Keichierro eventually said, deciding that she was indeed there and not a product of his wishful thinking. "Just cal me Mint please Mr Keichierro." Said Mint with such charm that Keichierro couldn't help but smile in amusement. "Very well …Mint." He said, his mouth twitching betraying that he was restraining himself from smiling again. "How may I hep you at this late hour?" he asked suddenly curious about the reason behind this strange. She looked down at the floor embarrassed before she finally replied, "I was wondering if I could watch you work." This surprised Keichierro but like the perfect gentleman that he was he nodded his consent and lead her down to the lab. When he as seated and she was perched in Ryous usual seat he continued the scans and data collection that he had been busy with before she had arrived. He pause d occasionally to explain to her what he was doing and he answered several questions. Several hours later he turned to her and offered her the chance to try the computers, but she declined saying she was really quite awful with computers and she wouldn't know what to do.

Mint was then surprised when he pulled her onto his lap and insisted that he would teach her. He taught her how to run the simple alien activity scans and various other simple routines. After several attempts with his help she was eventually able to perform them properly by herself. In contentment she leant back into him and before she knew what she was doing she cuddled up to him and fell asleep. Keichierro was surprised at her sudden action of sleeping, but he didn't mind at all considering that his loved one was in his arms. He then held her close and fell asleep with her in his arms. An hour or so later Mint woke up and saw the first rays of sunlight peeping through the minute window. Sitting up rapidly, she remembered where and with whom she was, quietly getting up she was about to silently leave the room when she heard Keichierro say, 'Good Morning Miss.Mint." "Morning Keichierro", she said turning to greet him, "We must have dozed off." Keichierro said politely. "Yes." said Mint blushing, "sorry for any discomfort, I caused you, by falling asleep onto of you." She said blushing a darker shade of red that could have come out sounding les wrong. Raising an eyebrow, Keichierro said pleasantly, "No problem, se you later Miss… I mean Mint." Mint echoed the farewell.

For the next few days and nights this routine continued, Mint would show up at the lab, where Keichierro was all too happy to have her and he taught hr mire about the computers and then she would fall asleep on his lap. Each morning apologising. Then the other s returned, and that all changed. By this time both of them were so sure that they were in love with one another that they were having difficulty in not telling the other how they felt, they both were under the false impression that the other would laugh at their feelings.

When the other Mews returned Ichigo wasted o time in dragging out of Mint a confession that she was indeed in love with Keichierro, but was disappointed to hear that she had not admitted her feelings to him, she as ten sworn bye Mint not to tell Keichierro or any of the other Mews anything. Ryou similarly had found out what had happened from Keichierro.

That evening when Ryou walked Ichigo home Ichigo got Keichierro's side of the story out of Ryou, it wasn't that hard all he had to do was threaten him with another camping trop with her father and he had suddenly become a fountain of information.

Later that night Ichigo phoned Mint with a plan to see how Keichierro felt about her Mint. When Mint agreed to the plan after much persuasion on Ichigos behalf, the conference called Lettuce and Purin and Zakuro and let them in the plan. Eventually al the mews even Zakuro were anticipating THE PLAN.

The next day all the girls were talking about Mints big date when Keichierro walked into the room. He was extremely surprised as Mint hadn't said a word about any boy to him and he had been grateful because he didn't think he would be able to stand seeing Mint with another. When he silently and broodingly entered the lab Ryou, who had been let in the plan, had to cover up his amusement by appearing to be very busy. Later Ryou swung round and offered Keichierro a drink. Keichierro who had been very brooding declined so Ryou ascended the steps to the café where he fetched water and snatched a kiss from Ichigo. They were stocktaking today, so all the girls were in casual clothes, Mint however was looking particularly lovely but as per usual was drinking tea at her table.

When Ryou descended back into the lab he began his role in he plan. "The girls are all excited about Mints date, I wonder who the lucky guy is." He said casually to his friend. He continued while Keichierro ignored him, "Ichigo says he's a real hunk and that if she didn't have me she'd give Mint some competition. He really must be something." This caused a momentary reaction as Keichierro stopped typing for a brief interlude. Ryou having then done his part sat down and resumed his work.

All thee girls and left, save Mint, when Ichigo came down to the lab to say goodbye. Ryou offered to walk her home and she accepted, this was not only part of the pan but a genuine pleasure for the couple, they really did love one another, although they still argued like an old married couple. They had just left when Mint made her way down to the lab. Keichierro was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he had been deep in thought. Glancing behind him he saw Mint, he then resumed his work on the computers. "What do you want Miss Aiazawa?" H e wasn't making it easy for her she noticed. "I wanted to thank you for all the lessons you gave me when the others were away, I never had the chance." Mint said politely realising how much of his valuable time she had wasted with those lessons. His dark head lifted, the dark brown of his gaze centring on her. " So now you've thanked me, " Keichierro shrugged. "If there's nothing else, I have work to do. I can't spare any time for idle chitchat." This was all said very politely but very firmly. A little thread of anger ran through her nerves, she was finding this hard and he was only succeeding in making it harder with his perfect gentlemen persona. "I also came to tell you that I have met someone and that I am going out with him." Keichierro turned to look at her; he made no move towards her but simply gazed at her expectantly. "When did this happen?" "A while ago," she answered, and waited for some sign that it mattered to him – a hint of emotion, anything. "I suppose your going a date with him now." He said. "Yes." She replied, "So see you tomorrow Keichierro. I guess that's it." She said wringing her hands. She then turned to leave.

"Like hell it is!" Exclaimed Keichierro, his gentlemanly manner cracking at last. Long strides carried him around his chair after her, catching her before she reached the door. His arms turned her around. "You're not going anywhere except right here, Mint." After the cold shoulder he had just given her Mint wasn't going to melt in his arms even if it was what she wanted to do. "Why should I stay right here?" she challenged. A new light came through his bold eyes. "Because I love you." His hand cupped her cheek, his fingers tunnelling into the side of her hair, which she had left loose today. "And you love me." He said with his breath near her ear. "I never said that." She tried to resist the desire to respond, to remain passive under his spell, but his nearness was shooting through her. "No," Keichierro agreed, "But you wouldn't be looking at me that way if you didn't." When he lowered his head towards her, Mint instinctively lifted hers to meet his descending mouth halfway. His kiss staked its possession of her as his arms circled her tiny waist to draw her closer to his body. Her hands slid around his strong shoulders and into the virile thickness and length of his hair. Happiness flamed inside her, burning away the last remnants of resistance.

Her shoulder bag got in the way and Keichierro slipped it off her arm, bringing it momentarily down to her side before it returned to his neck. He gave the bag a little toss and it landed with a thump on the floor nearby. Then his arms were moulding her to his hard length, shaping her soft curves to his masculine contours. His kiss deepened and burned, showing her one of the many sides of love. She reeled under the glorious force of it, wanting to love him completely and forever.

Later when they eventually broke apart, Keichierro sat down and pulled her onto his lap, "Now about this date, you're going to have to call him and cancel it because you're not going anywhere." He said slightly breathless. Cuddling up to him Mint nodded. Pulling out her cell phone she dialled and waited as the phone began to ring. Keichierro was startled when his cell began to ring, flipping it open he answered only to hear Mint say," Sorry I'll have to cancel our date. Goodbye." She then hung up and so did he then she made as if to go, she was held back, "It was all a set-up?" he asked, She shook her head. "No. It was just friends helping us along, although the only part of the pan that I actually stuck to was calling you. Everything else was real. She said. She was ten pulled back into his lap and she looked up to see him chuckling. While his arms circled around her giving her a sense of love and security, "What's so funny?" she asked curiously." Ryou's never going to let me hear the end of this." He said eventually sobering up. Mint smiled; at least we're together. Keichierro looked down at her. "Yes, I won't mind all his teasing because he stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life of letting you go." He stared into her wide eyes for an endless moment and then cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her with tenderness so exquisite she knew she would never forget it. They stayed like that for a long time and the next morning Ichigo and Ryou found them like that a sleep both with slight contended smiles on their faces in their peaceful sleep.

Aftermath

Four years later, they were married and al the mews were bridesmaids. Ryou and Ichigo were maid of honour and the best man. They had been married the year before. When Mint threw the bouquet Zakuro caught it.

They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
